Silica is increasingly used as a replacement for carbon black in tire rubber compositions to improve the rolling resistance of the tires. Interaction of silica with the elastomers in the tire rubber is desirable to further improve rolling resistance. Use of coupling agents leads to better interaction, but with reduced processability of the rubber composition and at increased cost. There is therefore a need to improve the interaction between silica and elastomers in rubber compositions.